


ruthless

by jonghhho



Series: Peer Pressure [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Seonghwa, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, plot twist: mingi calls yunho princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghhho/pseuds/jonghhho
Summary: “Yea, I could really use that visual again, right about now,” Mingi says, winking and then throws his leg over Yunho’s hip, straddling him. “What do you say?”Or; yunho climbs into mingi's bed this time and things happen (¬‿¬)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Peer Pressure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136603
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	ruthless

**Author's Note:**

> use protection, kids

Yunho feels a little ridiculous, standing in the hallway with his pillow hugged to his chest and his small bottle of lube clenched in one hand. San hadn't even blinked when he voiced that he was going to go sleep with Mingi, just grunted and rolled over in his bed. Yunho knows San's been having a rough week, having gotten into another stupid argument with Wooyoung earlier and the bitterness has bren trudging on through the last few days. Yunho's pretty sure it had something to do with the new mobile game the two had started playing (see: very childish and can't they just be adults and not be petty?) so he doubts it'll go on longer than a day or so more, but he doesn't really want to be stepping on eggshells around a super sensitive San. 

Which, technically isn't even the reason he's lingering in front of the door to Mingi's room anyway. His fingers clench a little tighter around the bottle of lube in his hand. Maybe he should just forget about all of this and sleep on the couch instead. Or in Hongjoong's bed? Yunho looks down the opposite side of the hallway to the door to Hongjoon and Seonghwa's room and then shakes his head. No, he'll just man the fu–

"Yunho?"

Yunho yelps as he jerks around to a pouty faced Mingi halted in the doorway of his room, looking at him with big eyes. He rakes his eyes down Mingi's body, takes in his loose shirt and the boxers and knows the other is just getting ready for bed. 

"What are you doing standing out in the hallway?" Mingi looks down at his pillow. "Wanna sleep with me?" 

Yunho looks down at his pillow and then back up to Mingi's face and nods, feeling a lump suddenly lodging in his throat. His brain is screaming about wanting to do more than just _sleep_ , but he shoves it all down. Mingi breaks out into a smile and steps aside for him. "Get yourself comfortable. I'll be right back. Just gonna go brush my teeth."

Yunho plops down onto Mingi's bed, mind racing as the other skips off to the bathroom. He tosses his pillow up to the head of the bed and then looks down at the bottle of lube in his hand. He actually feels very ridiculous, leg bouncing in something like anticipation, or maybe fear, as he thumbs open the cap of the bottle and then snaps it back closed. The sound makes him shiver, like it’s a pavlovian response—and well, it might as well be at this point. 

Hell, at this point seeing Mingi at all seems to have a pavlovian effect on Yunho, after their shameless rendezvous in Yunho’s bed in the wee hours of the early morning, frantically getting off together and scarring Seonghwa (and a few other members, it turns out) in the process. Yunho feels like he’s popping boners just by thinking about Mingi. 

Thinking about Mingi _fucking him_ , to be exact.

Which is why he’s brought the lube. 

Yunho hadn’t ever really ventured into gay porn before; he’d never even really ventured into porn before, if he’s being completely honest, but he needed a source of information, and porn seemed to be the best option. And now, two weeks after their strange affair, Yunho is in Mingi’s bed, one hand clenched so tightly around a bottle of lube, knuckles going white, as he prepares himself to finally get railed by his best friend. 

In two weeks he’s mastered fingering himself. They don’t necessarily have much free time, and it’s not so nice of him to try and kick San out of their shared living space so he can explore the insides of his asshole, but he’d managed in the shower and on the occasional night San was snuggling up to Wooyoung or Yeosang, figuring out his wants and needs and the pleasure points inside (and outside). 

Yep. Yunho is ready...or he’s as ready as he’s ever going to be, nervous as he is. 

He’s so deep in thought that he jumps when Mingi finally returns from the bathroom and closes his door. Yunho whips his head around so fast and jumps to his feet that it’s Mingi who lets out a yelp, shoulder colliding into the closed door as his eyes go comically wide.

“What the fuck?” Mingi yells, looking Yunho up and down again, blinking a few times.

“Shit, sorry! I was just thinking about…” he shakes his head. “You scared me, sorry.” 

Mingi makes a face, smooshed together and funny in any other situation except now. Nothing is funny right now, because Yunho’s still got the bottle of lube tightly clenched in his hand. His mind is whirring so loudly in his ears he can’t even hear his own thoughts. 

“Ready to go to bed?” Mingi asks, letting the expression on his face fall, turning off the light and moving away from the door. Yunho nods.

The nightlight function on Mingi’s humidifier illuminates the room in the tiniest silvery glow that Yunho finds calming. Mingi moves to the bed and he watches, frozen in his spot, standing next to the desk until the other sits down at the edge of the bed and looks up at Yunho. 

“Are you coming?” He questions, raising an eyebrow. 

Yunho opens his mouth and then cringes when nothing comes out. How exactly is he supposed to propose that Mingi rail him into the next century? When does this even come up? Why is his dick twitching in interest already?

“Uh...you okay, dude?” Mingi’s voice cuts through his thoughts and Yunho blinks down at his friend, white replacing the whirring in his head. 

He knows he’s about to embarrass himself. He’s going to sound so stupid and unexperienced and Mingi’s going to laugh in his face and—”I want you to fuck me,” he blurts and then slaps a hand over his mouth with the hand that’s clutching the lube. 

So naturally, the plastic makes contact with his mouth, somehow making it past his lips and clacking onto his teeth, and then Yunho’s yelping, bowing forward a little at the hurt of the impact on his mouth and watches in horror as the bottle of lube literally flies out of his hand and lands on the bed, right next to Mingi’s hip. 

“Shit!” He spits, drawing his fingers away from his mouth and finding himself a little relieved to not see any blood. His top lip is throbbing furiously though, but in that moment, all he can see is Mingi looking down at the bottle of lube and then his hand wrapping around the offending pink label because of course, it comes in the most ridiculously obvious pink lable with giant purple letters that read ‘ _for the smoothest glide_ ’! 

Yunho acts of reflex, hand reaching out to take the lube from Mingi, but the other is quick, jerking away back onto the bed, grin spreading wide on his lips and a huffing laughter starting up in his chest. 

“What the fuck, Yunho! That was the stupidest, cutest shit ever!” Mingi howls and then proceeds to throw himself into Yunho’s chest. He catches Mingi on reflex too, having had way too many accidents with the other launching himself at Yunho and him not acting fast enough (way too many sprained wrists). 

Mingi presses the wettest, sloppiest kiss onto Yunho’s cheek, which he knows for a fact is aflame with embarrassment, and then he’s being pushed down onto the bed, Mingi crowding over him as they go. 

“Wa–wa–wait, Mingi!” Yunho says as the other tries to dive in to kiss him, hands frantically coming up to push at Mingi’s shoulders. “You’re okay with it? Just like that?” 

Honestly, Yunho had been expecting some sort of push back. He knows Mingi’s absolutely shameless about anything and everything—literally everything, he’s come to find out in recent weeks—but he was sure that the other had to have some kind of limits. Having popped the question so suddenly, he’s expecting an expression or some hesitancy or, well, anything. But, alas, Mingi is shameless and ruthless in his need to express himself fully.

“Why not? That’s what you came here for, right?” And then there’s a sudden sparkle in Mingi’s eyes that Yunho knows is going to get him in trouble one way or another. “And I might have walked in on you fingering yourself a few nights ago, but you were so into it, you didn’t realize I was there and so I just quietly walked back out.” 

Yunho’s jaw drops. 

“Not gonna lie, I jerked off twice to the image of your ass in the air, and your fingers shiny with lube as you fucked yourself,” Mingi continues, drawing his eyebrows together as he tells the story. Or maybe he’s just starting up the dirty talk. Yunho can’t really tell. 

“The fuck, Mingi?” He gathers, slightly offended but also something deep in his stomach stirring at the knowledge that someone had walked in on him. “That’s–that’s…” but he doesn’t really know what he wants to say, mouth opening and closing and the throbbing pain in his upper lip all but forgotten. 

“Yea, I could really use that visual again, right about now,” Mingi says, winking and then throws his leg over Yunho’s hip, straddling him. “What do you say?” 

Yunho has two options: say no and throw Mingi off of him just to storm back into his own room and sulk about feeling stupid because he's embarrassed and he kind of wants to shove his head into a hole and scream, or just accept that he's a horny idiot who would really be interested in being fucked dumb by yet another horny idiot. Decisions. 

"Fine," he grumbles. 

The sound Mingi lets out is his strange, excited one—half shout, half mewl, and just a dash of pure Mingi-ness. Yunho yelps a little when the other presses forward to capture his lips in an all familiar way, top lip protesting with a twinge of pain, but he surrenders to the taste of the mintiness of toothpaste still on Mingi's tongue and the slick drag of his plump bottom lip. 

"So, you learned how to finger yourself so I could fuck you, huh?" Mingi quips, pulling away to shuck his shirt, pushing Yunho's up his torso as well, hands a little cold on his overheating skin. Yunho rolls his eyes.

"No, I was just curious," Yunho retorts, letting Mingi pull his shirt over his head. The other dives in to mouth over his collarbones and while Yunho's brain is desperately urging him to let Mingi keep going, the rational part of him makes him push the other off gently. Mingi looks up at him curiously as he retreats. "No marks," he reminds. 

Mingi nods and then captures Yunho's lips again, slowly dragging his tongue over his bottom lip until Yunho's opening his mouth and nearly begging Mingi for more, but he just keeps swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, nibbling it between his teeth on occasion and then drawing back when he's satisfied. The smirk on his lips makes Yunho huff in annoyance. 

"So eager for me, puppy."

The name makes Yunho shiver, hands coming up to dip into the smooth planes of Mingi's torso and chest and settling on his tiny waist. He blinks at the way his hands nearly engulf the other, mind supplying him with images of the other rocking in his lap, riding him as Yunho's hands guide him. 

The whimpering moan he lets out at the thought makes Mingi chuckle. "Puppy, you like the name?"

It takes everything in Yunho to not reach out and smack Mingi in the chest, but he manages because the nickname seems to be doing something to him. In the end, he resolutely nods, pulling the other back down to kiss him feverishly again, blush riding high on his cheeks, but it's not like either of them can see much with just the light from the humidifier. 

Mingi laughs into his mouth and then rolls his hips down onto Yunho's, making him hum, the sensation has something stirring in his stomach and he grabs Mingi's hips in his hands and guides him to do it again. The friction is just barely there, between Mingi's boxers and his own sleep shorts, but it's enough to have him shivering as his cock fills out and he suddenly remembers where they're supposed to be going with this in the first place. 

"Mingi," Yunho says around the other's lips, but Mingi seems to be lost in the feeling of the kiss, eyes closed and pressing forward insistently, hip still dragging over his half hard cock deliciously. "Mingi," he tries again, but no luck. 

When he tangles his fingers in Mingi's hair and pulls, the other cries out, but the sound is different from his usual loud, piercing complaints—this time it's lower and throatier, almost bordering on a moan. Yunho cocks his head and pulls again, another resounding moan tumbling from Mingi's lips, eyes heavy in something _else_. 

"D–do you like that?" Yunho asks, tugging gently one last time. Mingi moans and rolls his hips, nodding. He looks filthy in the slight silvery light, spit shining on his lips and eyes blown, hair a mess and chest rising and falling, and his slowly hardening cock pushing just slightly against the cotton of his boxers. "Shit."

"Can I touch you?" Mingi asks then, sliding a little lower on his legs. Yunho raises his eyebrows. 

"You're already touching me, dummy," he says but Mingi shakes his head.

"Can I _touch_ you?" he asks again, fingers going to hook over Yunho's shorts and boxers both. The proximity of Mingi's hands to his cock makes Yunho's hips jerk a little. This is happening. It's really happening. 

Yunho hadn't really imagined it happening like this. He hadn't really thought about the lead-up to how it would come to be, just imagined Mingi pushing his big cock into him and imagined the feeling of being fuller than the stretch of his three fingers. But he looks at Mingi now, questioning look in his eyes and entirely enticing but still just Mingi, and maybe this is exactly how it's supposed to happen. 

Yunho nods. 

Mingi drags his clothes off of his legs slowly and the cold air hitting his bare thighs makes him shiver as he lifts his hips and bends his knees to help get the clothes off. Yunho has bared himself to Mingi plenty of times before—when they go to the sauna together or shower together to save time and water, and a few times in between—but something about this feels a little different. Mingi's eyes are dark and his tongue flicks out to lick his lips once he's throws Yunho's clothes down onto the floor and his hand is pressing into his thigh and he's suddenly warm all over—

The hand that wraps around Yunho's still mostly soft length is warm. He yelps at the feeling. Mingi tugs at him, thumb rubbing the underside of his head and even though it's dry, it feels good. Yunho lets out a little breathy noise that has Mingi chuckling under his breath. 

"You're big even when you're mostly soft, huh?" Mingi asks, tugging a few more times and then drawing back. Yunho swallows back some of the saliva that's pooled in his mouth. 

The sound of the lube snapping open makes his cock jerk. His eyes flit to Mingi's hand, now holding the open bottle of lube. Pavlovian response. Definitely a pavlovian response. He dribbles some onto his fingers and rubs them together, warming it up and then taking Yunho back into his hand. 

The friction is so much better now, soft and slick, stroking him slowly but rhythmically, sending little shockwaves of pleasure through him. He's fully hard in no time, wondering how Mingi got so good at knowing just how to move his hand in the way that makes Yunho's brain go fuzzy. 

"Look at you, puppy, all hard and leaking already," Mingi says and Yunho looks down to see a drop of precum sliding down his shaft. The other deftly collects it with a swipe of his thumb jerking him a few more times. He wonders how Mingi got so good at talking like this, too. "Your cock is so pretty too; pink like your asshole." 

Yunho is startled by the whine he lets out at the words and then actually swats at Mingi's shoulder, embarrassment creeping up on him again. His friend just laughs low in his chest. "Will you show me again? Show me how you finger yourself open?" 

Readjusting their positions on the bed, Yunho presses his chest into his pillow, raises up his hips. His erection hangs heavy between his legs and the feeling of spreading himself open with Mingi sitting quietly behind him is so filthy it makes the blush on his cheeks rise even more. He's about to ask Mingi to hand him the lube when the lights in the room flick on and he rises back onto his palms. Mingi's grinning at him from the end of the bed, arm retreating to his side and a wicked grin settling on his features. Yunho lets out a high whine, feeling much more exposed than before, bright light shining down on his exposed ass. 

"Wanted to see you better, is that okay?" Mingi asks, a little hesitant but excitement evident in the way his smile doesn't waver.

Yunho clenches his jaw but nods. "A warning next time, though?" 

"Right, sorry," Mingi says, settling back down onto the bed and then rising again to drop his boxers down onto the floor. His cock bobs in front of him, hard and darker than Yunho's own, long and thick. It makes his mouth water; makes him want to reach out and tug on it, see what kind of sounds Mingi would make. 

"You ready to show me what you've been practicing?" 

Yunho hums and stretches his hand out for the lube, which Mingi passes to him after dropping a small amount onto his own hand again. He watches as Mingi slicks up his cock, letting out a sigh at the touch. Yunho blinks a few times and then focuses his attention onto himself, popping a small bit of lube onto his finger and then reaching behind him, finger settling on his puckered entrance. 

Mingi lets out another huff of breath behind him and Yunho peers around his shoulder to see Mingi's eyes are fixed on his back, watching as he spreads the lube along his entrance, rubbing across the ring of muscle there firmly. The sensation makes him clench, another shock of pleasure shooting up his spine. The action is familiar to him now, having done this to himself a few times already. 

He travels down, pressing a couple of fingers along his perineum and then moans low, cock jerking between his legs. Mingi moans too. "Shit, does it feel good there too?" 

Yunho doesn't know if he can answer without sounding like he's about to cry so he just nods jerkily, pressing at the soft skin again and again, making himself relax to his own ministrations. The arm holding him up is beginning to shake already so he drops down onto the pillow below him, burying his face and chest into it and letting out a whimper as he sinks a finger into himself. 

"Fuck, Yunho, your hole is so pretty and pink," Mingi says shifting. Yunho can't see him, but he can tell the other has moved closer to him, bed dipping behind his spread knees. The hand that comes to knead at his asscheek makes him jump, but it feels nice, warm and soft. "Is this okay?" 

Yunho hums, slowly dragging his finger in and out of himself, twisting his head so that he can drag in a lungful of air, panting a little. The first finger is usually fine, a little weird, and pokey from the weird angle of his hand, but it works. He gets used to the feeling of it quickly, Mingi's hands helping by smoothing over his cheeks and then pressing a few fingers over his perineum. 

"Mingi, can you–put some more lube on me? Just here, on my fingers," Yunho mumbles into the pillow. He probably looks like a mess already, face flushed and hair tousled, eyes blown at the prospect of what's about to happen—if he can get a move on with it. 

A glob of cold lube get squirted onto his fingers, hovering just above his entrance. Yunho wonders what Mingi's fingers would feel like inside of him. 

The second finger sinks in easily too, a bit of a stretch but burning deliciously, stretching his muscles and walls pleasantly. He's leaning into the pressure and the pleasure starting to spike as the tips of his fingers brush against that spot inside him, when he feels the unmistakable warmth of Mingi's lips mouthing at the meat of his ass. 

"Wh–what are you doing?" Yunho blurts, sounding a little hysterical. Hot breath spreads over his skin as Mingi chuckles behind him, tongue flicking out to lick him. 

"I can't mark you up top, but I can mark you down here, right? No one else is gonna see." Yunho mewls at the feeling of the vibrations of Mingi's voice so close to his entrance. It travels across his skin, skittering and leaving it tingling. 

"No one else is gonna see, _right_?" Mingi repeats, pressing his tongue into the skin seemingly just a few centimeters from where his hole is fluttering around the stretch of his two fingers. 

Yunho moans shakily, fingers moving again inside of him. "Yes," he says and clenches down on his fingers as Mingi sucks at the skin, teeth scraping slightly and no doubt leaving a red bruise on his bottom. 

"That's a good puppy," he says afterwards, taking a hold of Yunho's hand that's still buried in his ass and forcing him back into motion. "Come on, puppy, stretch yourself out for me so I can fit. I don't wanna hurt you...much."

Yunho whimpers, getting his fingers to move, sucking in a sharp breath when he feels Mingi's lips ghost over the back of his hand and then his tongue lick over the junction of his fingers and the stretched skin of his asshole. He clenches reflexively, but Mingi just shushes him, licks over him as he keeps working his fingers inside, scissoring and stretching himself out. 

Yunho pulls his hand away when he feels like he's ready for the third finger and moans when he feels Mingi's tongue swipe over the fluttering ring of muscle. His thighs start to shake, the tension in them finally releasing and making him whimper. Mingi coos at him, running a finger over his hole and then pushing one in unceremoniously. 

Yunho's shout of surprise gets swallowed by an even louder, more insistent moan. He jerks when the finger is crooked inside of him and the pad of Mingi's finger drags perfectly against his prostate. 

"Fuck-!" he yells, stuttered. His hands grip at the sheets and he buries his face in the pillow again, pleasure mixing with the sheer excitement of finally having Mingi's fingers inside him. 

"Does it feel good, puppy? Am I reaching your prostate better than you?" 

Yunho moans around a _yes_ , nearly sobbing and drooling into the pillow under him. The second finger pushes in alongside the first and he yells into the pillow. Mingi's fingers somehow feel so much bigger than his own, reaching deeper and creating a delicious heat in his groin at every thrust. 

"M–mingi–please," he chokes out into the pillow. "Another." 

Mingi's answering chuckle is low, reverberating through him in waves. "Ready for a third, puppy? Eager to get fucked by my fingers?" Yunho lets out a choked sob and Mingi laughs again. It would be condescending and embarrassing if it wasn't making something inside of him coil tight, heat licking up his insides—he thinks it must be pleasure and tucks in the information into the back of his mind. He hasn't ever really thought about kinks, but his body seems to be responding to it anyway. 

"No, you're just excited to be fucked by my cock, aren't you?" Mingi nearly growls, adding some more lube and finally dipping all three fingers into Yunho's hole. 

It feels as if he's sucking the fingers in, muscles pliant and ready, stretch just barely registering. There's no pain, just pressure as Mingi sinks in all the way and he stays there, tongue flicking out to lick at the stretched ring of muscle again. "Fuck, Yunho. You're so tight around my fingers. You sure you're gonna be able to take my cock?"

It takes everything in him, but Yunho makes himself look over his shoulder at Mingi. "I can take you any day," he says with no actual bite to his words, moaning when Mingi thrusts his fingers a little harder than before. 

"Oh, really?" He quips and then removes his fingers. Yunho lets out a punched out breath as the emptiness makes him clench around nothing, thighs shaking again. "You can take me now?"

He rises to his knees behind Yunho, cock dark and angry looking, the tip shiny with precum. The sight makes Yunho clench, wanting to feel the drag of it inside him. 

"Go slow?" He says. Mingi's expression softens as he nods. 

He doesn't watch as Mingi slicks up his length, just sucks in a sharp breath as the slick sounds of the lube tickle his ears. He feels more lube being spread around his entrance, moans when Mingi kneads at his ass and then nearly chokes when he feels the warm head of the other's cock rubbing against his perineum, pushing slightly against his fluttering hole. 

They both hold their breaths as Mingi pushes just barely, the fat head of his cock spreading the first ring of muscle. Yunho reflexively clenches at the intrusion and Mingi curses, draws back. 

"You have to relax, puppy, or else I'm not gonna be able to fuck you," Mingi says in a soothing manner, hand rubbing at Yunho's hips and then his back, a thumb swiping over his pink, glistening hole. 

Yunho takes a big breath and nods, pushing his hips back and leaning his full weight against his chest and shoulders. He reaches back with both hands this time to spread himself open, gives Mingi the green light again, and forces himself to relax. 

The push of Mingi's cock against him feels different this time. He lets out a shaky breath as the head fits and catches inside of him, muscles fluttering but not hurting. 

"Keep going," he assures, redjusting the grip on his asscheeks. Mingi huffs and then pushes forward. 

It's slow and stuttered, but eventually Mingi's fully sheathed. He's bowed over Yunho's back, forehead resting at his spine and letting out little whimpers and punched out breaths. "Fuck–Yunho, you're so tight." 

Yunho moans in reply, unable to get the words out because it's so much better than he's imagined—Mingi's cock nearly pulsing inside of him, stretching him more than anything he's ever taken, making him feel like he might burst from how full he is. 

They stay like that for a long moment, Yunho getting used to the stretch and Mingi desperately trying not to pull out and pound back into him. Eventually, Yunho presses himself back onto the other, shifting his hips just a fraction, but the movement is enough, sharp breaths and stuttered moans sounding as Mingi draws back just a hairs worth and rolls his hips forward. 

They get lost in the rhythm, Yunho gripping the sheets and biting the pillow beneath him as Mingi's cock drags over his prostate at every thrust. Mingi pants behind him, hands firmly gripping his hips, pushing into him at a steady pace and groaning at the friction, wet and hot—sticky slaps of their thighs colliding at every thrust, piercing the near silence between them, entirely lost in the pleasure. 

Yunho scrabbles for some kind of anchor, reaches a hand back to grip at Mingi's hand on his hip, sobs around a punched out moan as he feels the pressure mounting in his stomach. "I'm gonna come–" he announces, choked and wet. He's pretty sure he's crying, but he's not so sure why. "I'm gonna come, _Mingi_."

The other grunts and Yunho wails as Mingi pulls out. "Turn over," Mingi says, pushing him down onto the bed and helping him flip around. Yunho can see the gross tracks of his tears and spit on his pillow. "Wanna see your face when you come."

Mingi pushes back into him with a huff of breath, pushing his thighs to his chest, knees hooking over Mingi's shoulders. He feels absolutely filthy like this, arms thrown up over his head, moans spilling from his lips as Mingi sets a fatal pace. 

"Such a pretty puppy, all pink and flushed, crying on my cock," Mingi's voice is gravelly and low, sending a shockwave of pleasure through Yunho that makes his hips jerk. "Gonna come for me, puppy?"

Yunho throws his head back even further when Mingi adjusts, pushing his thighs up, pressing his knees to his own chest and thrusting deeper. Mingi's cock drags against his prostate perfectly making his cock spit precum, smearing over his thighs and stomach. 

"Gonna come–" he chokes out, cock rubbing against his thigh, a little dry but maddening. "Mingi–I–"

"Come for me, _princess_."

Yunho seizes up at those words, every single muscle in his body going taught, his ass clenching around Mingi so tight it makes the other come too, a hoarse groan catching in the back of his throat and hips stuttering as he tries to keep thrusting. 

Yunho can feel Mingi's cock jerking inside him with each pump of cum, emptying himself inside of him and breathing harshly. He feels his own aching cock still trapped between his thighs and his stomach, cum dripping down his side as the world around him goes a little hazy.

When Mingi finally pulls out, Yunho whines and moans as he feels lube and cum spilling out of his thoroughly stretched hole, his entire body shaking as the tension eases. He lets his legs fall limply around Mingi and then jumps a little when he feels the other crawling up to capture his lips in a lazy, slow kiss. 

"That was crazy," Mingi says against his mouth, nearly crushing him with his weight and not caring about how sticky they both are. 

Yunho huffs a breath and then rubs at his face, groaning. "I can't believe I let you fuck me." 

Mingi's resounding laughter is loud and welcome and the other pushes his hands away to look down into his eyes. "I'll let you fuck me next time." 

Yunho groans and pushes Mingi off of him, grimacing at the drying cum and lube all over him, making their skin stick together disgustingly. "Ugh, gross." 

"Hey, my cum is not gross!"

"It is when it's drying on my asscheeks!"

"CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN, WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Yunho buries his face in his hands as Mingi bursts out into laughter at Seonghwa's voice. 

"Sure thing! We're done now, goodnight!" Mingi calls back, throwing his arm around Yunho's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, _princess_." 

Yunho can't help the way his body reacts, hands immediately going to Mingi's sides, knowing exactly where he's most ticklish. "I'll kill you!"

**Author's Note:**

> i promised a second part somewhere in the comments, or something, so here it is!  
> i might keep writing more, i'm quite intrigued by what they'll do next ;)  
> please let me know if you liked it!!
> 
> as always, come scream with me on twitter @[jonghhho](http://www.twitter.com/jonghhho)!


End file.
